Prince&Me 5- A Royal Baby
by waterlooroadlover2012
Summary: Paige and Eddie's next part of their lives, what happens when the couple finds out there could be a new addition to the family? Follow the ups and downs of their lives as being King and Queen of Denmark. LATEST UPDATE- Zoren brings Rayen to the palace!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, there wasn't any of these sort of fanfictions when I looked, so I decided to write me own Prince and Me 5, with my own storyline :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Prince and Me unless I create my own characters, everything else is not mine:(**

Chapter 1

After arriving late back to the palace on Monday night, Paige and Eddie **(a.n. I shall call them Paige and Eddie not Queen Paige every time etc..)** were exhausted and awoke late following morning. Eddie felt Paige stir from her position lying in his arms, and bent down to kiss her gently on the lips, which she responded to.

'Morning Paige,'

'Morning Eddie, that was-' Paige didn't get to finish her sentence as she jumped out of bed and ran over to their en-suite bathroom, throwing up into the toilet. Luckily Eddie was close behind her, after she had gotten so quickly out of the bed, so he was there holding her hair back and rubbing her back. When Paige felt better, she brushed her teeth and Eddie pulled her into a hug.

'I'm so sorry Eddie,' Paige whispered.

'Why are you sorry? You can't help it, but do you want me to send a doctor in?'

'I am a doctor Eddie,' Paige laughed. 'But I am feeling better now, it's really strange!'

'Okay, as long as you are well, I don't want you to be feeling ill, it is my duty to care for you, as I am your husband, please let me know immediately if you feel ill again.'

'Okay your majesty!'

'Oi missy, don't call me that, oh right I can call you it back!' they both laughed, and Eddie pulled Paige in for a passionate kiss. Their moment was interrupted by a knock at their door.

'Your royal highnesses, may I come in?' It was Zoren's unmistakable voice. Eddie and Paige put their robes on and Eddie opened the door. 'Zoren.'

'Sir, you have an urgent visitor, you, and Queen Paige, must be dressed in formal wear, and meet me in half an hour in the library.'

'Okay, Zoren, who is it?' Zoren was already walking away.

'I can only tell you that she's a princess, and it's not Arabella.' Zoren was at the end of the corridor by this time so Eddie could not ask him any more questions. Paige turned to Eddie.

'Eddie, why do I have a feeling that it's Princess Kirsten?'

'Paige, I'm having the same feeling,' Eddie saw the fear flash through her eyes. 'Paige, she can't do anything. You proved yourself to the parliament and well, I don't know what got into me, thinking that marrying her would solve things, but that's all in the past, we've had our honeymoon and been to our first wedding together, Paige my life is perfect, I've got everything I want. I love you so much Paige.'

'Oh Eddie, you know me so well! It has been amazing. I love you too Eddie!'

'One thing Paige, if you do feel unwell, the same feeling as this morning, just nudge me and we'll get you sorted out.' Eddie cupped Paige's face in his hands. 'Promise?'

'Promise.' Eddie kissed Paige gently. 'Right King Edvard, if it is Princess Kirsten, I need to look beautiful and I've only got 25 minutes to get ready, so I must get ready as my maids are having a day off.'

'Okay gorgeous, I'm going to head off to get suited and booted, I'll see you in here in 20 minutes.'

'Okay, thanks Eddie!' Eddie kissed her on the head then went to get ready himself.

20 minutes later, Paige was in a stunning silk dress, in a gorgeous shade of deep pink. Her naturally curly hair was straightened and her wedding rings sparkled in the light. Eddie stepped back into the room and gasped;

'Paige you look...just wow!' And came over and kissed her lightly.

'Well you don't scrub up to bad yourself!' She laughed and returned the kiss. 'Ready to go and face the music?'

'Yes, but I'm still hoping and praying that it isn't Kirsten because I don't want her to do anything that may cause you to be sick again. Remember you promised what you'd do if you felt sick!'

'Yes Eddie, I do, but we're going to be late for Zoren.'

'Okay then,' Eddie kissed Paige once more and took her hand in his and lead her down to the library to meet the awaiting Zoren.

**I purposely made it short, just to see if you guys would like it, give you a taster really, normally my chapters I write are longer. Please review! I need to know whether you like it or not to whether I carry it on :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews!:)**

Chapter 2

'Hi Zoren,' Paige said brightly.

'Hello your majesties. You look very smart for our visitor.'

'Why thank you Zoren.' Replied Paige.

'Can we go in Zoren?' Asked Eddie.

'Are you sure you want to?'

'Yes we are sure,'

'Okay then.' Zoren sighed and opened the door into the library. Paige and Eddie gasped at what they saw. Kirsten.

'Oh how lovely to see you Edvard!' Cried Kirsten. Eddie just stood there and pulled Paige in closer to him. 'Don't you look handsome in your suit?'

'Hi Kirsten,' Eddie managed to choke out.

'Who's this? Oh yes I do know her, she's that farm girl...' Kirsten said. Paige felt Eddie tighten his grip around her. 'That one from Wisconsin, the one who stole my King from me?'

'Excuse me Kirsten thats my wife you are talking about and I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk like that about Paige. And it's Queen Paige to you. You are in our country so you abide by our rules.'

'Oh dear Edvard,' Kirsten smiled slyly. Paige just put her hand on Eddie to prevent him from doing anything he'd regret later. 'Since when did you become all uptight?'

Eddie felt Paige's hand on his chest and looked down at her, she gave him a reassuring smile.

'Kirsten, I became 'uptight' as you put it, when you finished interfering in mine and Paige's lives, and I didn't want anything to break us up again. Anyway why are you here? What do you want?'

'Firstly lets have a cup of tea or coffee, MAID!'

'Kirsten that maid you just called is mine and its her day off, leave her be, and you be patient.' Paige stated.

'Ooh someone's a bit tetchy today.'

'Well it doesn't help that we've just got back from Sangu and we're exhausted and you turn up here unannounced!' Snapped Eddie. Another maid had brought Kirsten's tea and Paige's and Eddie's coffees. Paige's was about to take a sip when the smell overcame her, causing her to feeling nauseous, so quickly got up and walked as quickly as she could to the nearest bathroom with Eddie hot on her heels, knowing exactly where she was going, leaving behind a fuming Kirsten.

When Eddie had got to their bathroom, for Paige had increased her power walking to a sprint, he found her next to the toilet with tears streaming down her face. She brushed her teeth before she realised Eddie was there and he pulled her into a hug and kissed her softly, trying to calm her down.

'Eddie I'm so sorry,' Paige said between sobs.

'Paige don't worry about it, it's only Kirsten but I think I might send the doctor for you'

'Why don't we go back to Kirsten and find out what she wants?'

'Okay, you're a bit wobbly on your legs,'

'Yeah that does happen and I feel weaker today anyway...'

'Right okay then!' Eddie cried and picked her up bridal style.

'Eddie, Eddie put me down!' Paige laughed.

'No. I'll carry you to the doors,' he laughed back.

'Okay fine then my king, if you insist!'

'Good good!'

Then Paige and Eddie headed down the corridor where a tired Zoren greeted them.

'Queen Paige are you feeling better?'

'Yes thank you Zoren, my legs were a bit wobbly so Eddie decided to carry me!' She laughed again. Eddie put Paige down and put his arm around her waist to steady her.

'Zoren, is Kirsten still in there? Why is she here?' Asked Eddie.

'Your majesty, she is still in there, and I don't know why she's here, I got called back this morning.'

'Okay thanks Zoren,' Eddie turned to Paige. 'Are you are you are alright to go in and face Kirsten,'

'Yes so long as I'm with you I'm fine,' replied Paige. Eddie leant in for a kiss, and Paige did the same. Zoren cleared his throat loudly.

'Pardon the interruption, but Princess Kirsten is getting rather impatient I've been told.'

'Oh dear,' replied Eddie, 'Come on darling, we'll go back in now,'

'Okay, we need to find out what she wants and please steer me away from coffee!'

Eddie and Paige were met by Kirsten looking ready to explode. Paige slowly walked over and sat down, whilst being supported by Eddie. When Paige was comfortable, Eddie sat down next to her and pulled Paige in close to him to make sure that Paige helps him to keep his temper and for him to be able to reassure Paige that he wasn't going to do anything stupid. Meanwhile Kirsten was pacing around the room, looking like her lid on her temper was going to blow any second!

'WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU GO? I WAS TALKING TO YOU AND THEN YOU.' She yelled, pointing a finger at Paige. 'YOU RAN OFF, AND MY DEAR EDVARD RAN AFTER YOU!'

'First things first Kirsten, I am NOT 'your' Edvard, if I'm anyone's Edvard, I'm Paige's, like she's MY wife.' responded Eddie. 'Why Paige ran off is none of your business Kirsten, what we'd like to know is why you are here.'

'My reason for coming, is to come and be with you Edvard, because I'm supposed to be your Queen not the farm girl from Wisconsin, who is absolutely rubbish at being your wife and Queen.' After hearing this, Paige went sort of pale, and a tear rolled down her cheek, which was not missed by Eddie.

'Kirsten, you are not having me back! I am married to Paige! Nothing will ever change that, even when I was with you, I still loved Paige! Gosh, I don't know what was going through my head when I thought I could marry you!' retorted Eddie, pulling Paige closer to him, to try and comfort her.

'Edvard. That girl there,' Kirsten said, pointing at Paige. 'Is from no royal blood. I however, am. She has no idea how to be a Queen, she is a farm girl, for the life of God! Her life was started on a stinky smelly farm. Me and you were brought up in extravagant palaces. See the difference do you? Farms, palaces, a Queen is not born on a farm.' Everything got too much for Paige hearing all of this. She ran as fast as she could out of the library, again, and into hers and Eddie's room, collapsed onto the bed and cried into the pillow. Eddie was furious with Kirsten.

'Kirsten you are never to return to this palace again, do you understand? Zoren please get security to escort Kirsten off of the premises, I have to go and see to my wife.' He said glaring at Kirsten.

'Yes your majesty. Miss Kirsten please follow me.' Zoren left the room and Kirsten flounced after him. Eddie ran in the same direction as Paige did earlier, and got to their room in record time. He found Paige lying face down on the bed, crying her eyes out. It killed Eddie seeing Paige like this. Eddie walked over to the bed, pulled Paige up from her position and they both stood up. Paie collapsed into Eddies arms,still crying, but glad that Eddie was there.

'Paige, Paige, darling, what Kirsten said isn't true, believe me, the country loves you, my parents love you, and I love you the most Paige, please don't believe anything she says, Kirsten is jealous of us.' Eddie reassured her.

'Eddie, it's just hurt me so much, and even with the loophole in the law, she still can't understand it, can she?' Paige replied.

'Paige, just look at me, I love you and you are an amazing Queen. Okay gorgeous?'

'Oh Eddie, I love you so much! But I'm really tired from all of this, not really in the mood to do anything.'

'Well lets get comfy and watch a film in bed or something?'

'Yeah okay, we're watching The Notebook though.' Paige laughed and Eddie mocked groaning and put his head in his hands.

'Oh Paige, that again? Ah don't worry, as long as it makes you happy!' Eddie grinned and kissed Paige passionately.

**Hope you liked it! Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

Chapter 3

A couple of hours later, the film Paige and Eddie were watching had finished and Paige had fallen asleep in Eddie's arms. Eddie was stroking her luscious blonde hair, twirling it around in his fingers. Paige had a cute little smile on her face, causing Eddie to smile too. Paige sighed and snuggled deeper into Eddie's chest, enjoying being in his arms. Eddie was about to fall asleep himself, even though it was only 4pm, because he was exhausted and Kirsten's visit, well that was just stupid. As he closed his eyes, there was a sharp knock on the door. Paige stirred in his arms, but Eddie laid her down gently on the bed as he got off it, to see who was at the door, picking his robe up on the way. Eddie opened the door and Zoren was standing there.

'Zoren?'

'Your majesty, there's been...' Zoren was interrupted by Eddie.

'Hang on a minute, Paige is asleep, she's exhausted.' Eddie stepped outside of the door. 'What's the problem?'

'I don't know how to put this, but, Princess Kirsten has said something to the press, and basically they're all gathering outside of the palace. We are unsure of what has been said but you may want to hold a press conference.'

'WHAT?!' Eddie exploded, forgetting about Paige.

'Eddie what's going on?' Paige asked sleepily from their bedroom.

'Oh dear, I forgot about Paige,' Eddie said to Zoren. 'Hang on right there.' He turned and went into their room. 'Paige, put your robe on, you need to hear this and it's easier if Zoren tells you because I'm stressed.' Paige looked at Eddie strangely, but went and got her robe, and Eddie called Zoren in.

'I'm sorry to disturb you, your highness but Princess Kirsten has provided the press with some information, which we do not know of yet, but is most likely to be false, however the press are all gathering outside the front of the palace, so you and Edvard may want to hold a press conference.'

Paige was more awake now, and as Zoren was speaking, her sparkling blue eyes, darkened with anger but she managed to remain calm. 'Thank you Zoren for alerting us, we will hold a press conference at 6pm sharp tonight. Please let the press know this.'

'Ideal Queen Paige, just ideal, I will alert them immediately.' And with that he departed.

'Eddie, why does she hate me so much?' asked Paige.

'I have no idea, but you are an amazing queen and wife, I detest Kirsten from the bottom of my heart. Ignore her. I will do everything in my power to stop her from entering this country again.'

Paige had tears in her eyes. 'Thank you Eddie,' she whispered. Eddie lent in and gave her a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Paige said; 'Right why don't we go and have tea or something because I don't think we had breakfast or lunch and I'm quite hungry!'

'Okay, do you want to stay in our robes or get properly changed?'

'Lets just stay in our robes, I'm not in the mood to change yet!' laughed Paige.

'Right I'll send a message to the kitchens for them to prepare a meal for us then!'

A little while later, Eddie and Paige had finished their tea and were starting to get ready. Paige had just started to do her make up when Eddie came up behind her and pulled her into a hug.

'What was that for?' asked Paige.

'Just wanted to let you know, whatever Kirsten has said, we will deny it and I love you.'

'Love you too, now I would like to get ready and you need to get a suit on again,' Paige laughed.

'Okay my darling.' Eddie replied and kiss Paige on the lips.

Paige broke off the kiss. 'Now go!' she laughed, pointing at the door.

Eddie laughed and went off.

Eddie was in his suit, 'Again...' he thought crossly, and headed back into the room he and Paige shared. Paige was sat down on their bed, putting her heels on. He crept up behind her and hugged her from behind. He felt Paige tense in his arms so he spun her around and kissed her. When she had realised that it was only Eddie she relaxed into his embrace, feeling the nerves in her stomach calm down slightly.

'Right are you ready for this?' Eddie asked.

'No.' Paige replied. There was a pause, then she laughed. 'No really, I'm not sure what the press have been told but I do know that I hate Kirsten from the bottom of my heart.'

'Paige darling, I'm here and I'll be with you the whole time, I don't know what Kirsten has said, but it's bound to be lies, so we'll deny them and tell them the truth.'

'Okay, I trust you Eddie on this, I have never experienced something like this before, and I don't know how to react really!' Paige said, but then there was a knock at the door, which Eddie opened, and standing on the other side was his mother, Rosalind.

'Mother what are you doing here?' asked Eddie.

'Zoren called, I came to reassure Paige.' Rosalind replied simply.

'Thank you, thank you so much,' Eddie said happily.

'Not a problem,' Rosalind said. She moved over and sat on the bed, also motioning for Paige to sit down as well. 'Now Paige, I know that you have never come across a situation like this before, so what you need to do is, is to keep your temper and to help Edvard keep his as well, and what Kirsten said is most likely to be untrue so you need to answer any questions the press have and deny any rumours which you know are not true. Good luck Paige, and Edvard, reassure the public that what Kirsten said is not true.'

'Thank you Mother,' replied Edvard.

'Yes thank you,' Paige echoed. Rosalind smiled and left their room, so that they had some time alone.

'Right shall we get this over and done with?' asked Eddie.

'Yes, before I back out!' laughed Paige.

'Okay, let's go and find Zoren.' Eddie clasped Paige's hand in his and they went out of their room to find a tired looking Zoren waiting in the corridor.

'Zoren we are ready, are the press here?'

'Yes they are your majesty, they are all ready and waiting.'

'Right, Paige, lets do this darling,' Eddie said to Paige.

And with that Zoren opened the doors to the awaiting press, for the King and Queen to discover what Princess Kirsten has said from outside of the palace.

**Sorry for not uploading, and sorry its not very long, my life has been manic lately, my parents have split up and I've been away from 3 weeks, so sorry! Please leave a review:) will update asap.**


	4. Responses to your reviews

Responses to your reviews:)

Raq- Hmm thanks for the idea, I'm not sure whether I'm going to take it on or not because I had some ideas, and it was going to be a cute story but with the fact that Princess Kirsten was really annoyed and angry at Paige so that's where that idea came from.

Stole my idea- Well there was nothing on there, and I didn't know it was your idea! If you wanted to publish a fic about this then why didn't you? Don't moan at me!

Jill- Maybe, firstly I'm going to get this one finished first :P

Lulivatic- Sorry have been away, and my parents are getting divorced, things are hetic and I haven't have much time xx

Kathy- I'll try to make them longer, sometimes it makes the story better if I stop it a little shorter, give me a couple of weeks and I would've done a longer chapter for you lot to read.

Shout outs to the rest of the reviewers!

Nicole

Guest

Siglinde

Jasmine

jasmine

Moe-555

LeMeIsHappy

jay

Guest

janafrombelgium

Kathy

Allison

Emily

Alli Kat 1117

serenity1084

Nicole

Guest

Juilet

Beth

tasnim

Jill

hollypryce

Guest

Rockycat 1182047

Guest

brunsdeanna29

may

jill

Lily

Guest

Thank you so much guys for reviewing it!

Can you guys please let me know whether you prefer:

Shorter chapters that are updated more frequently (1000 words or under)

OR

Longer chapters that are updated once or twice every two-three weeks, depending on school and swimming?

THANK YOU :)))


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I have decided to write shorter chapter 1000 words, and hopefully update them every week or every fortnight, unless I'm busy or something with swimming!**

As they stepped into the conference room, they were immediately blinded by lights, despite the efforts of their security, trying to back the paparazzi off. Many shouts could be heard, but could not be properly deciphered. Eventually Paige and Eddie got to the front of the mob and Eddie quieted them down.

'Hello, we have heard that you have some questions for us, so please allow us to try to answer them.' Eddie said.

'Your highness,' one of the paparazzi, who was standing at the front, asked, 'Is it true that you slapped Princess Kirsten of Norway?' Eddie's professional face had a shock look pass over it.

'No that is not true at all,' replied Eddie.

'Queen Paige, is it true that you called Princess Kirsten, and I quote here, 'A bitch who doesn't deserve anyone,' another asked.

'No, that is most certainly not true.' Paige denied firmly.

One shouted from the back, 'If that isn't true your majesties, then what did happen?' Paige and Eddie looked at eachother and by the looks on their faces, agreeing that they will tell the paparazzi the whole story. Eddie started: 'Basically this morning we were woken up by Zoren, who was supposed to be away, that a Princess was in the palace demanding to see us, and that it wasn't Arabella.'

Paige continued; 'We had only just got back from Sangu late last night and we weren't due any meetings or visits until late afternoon. So as you can tell, we were very surprised to have Zoren knock on our door saying that there was someone at the palace. I haven't been feeling very well lately and I really do need my sleep at the minute.'

'So we got up, got ready and everything, and found out it was Kirsten. She started ordering maids around, like she owned the place, and the maid poured Paige and I a coffee each. When Paige had a sip of hers, she immediately felt nauseous. She quickly left the room, and I followed hot on her heels. When she was sorted we headed back to find Kirsten very angry.'

Paige finished off; 'She was fuming. She shouted at me for 'stealing her king' away from her, and Kirsten also described me as a 'Farm girl who doesn't deserve to be Queen.'So Eddie told her she was mocking the Danish values and that she shouldn't treat the Danish Queen like that, and banned her from coming to the palace, but not from Denmark.'

Eddie said; 'It was couple of hours later that we were told of rumors, but were not told of what the rumors were, that Princess Kirsten has told the press. We are very certain that none of these rumors are true so please believe us when we say this. Thank you for coming today.' A loud applause filled the room, and Paige and Eddie were escorted out of the press conference by their security guards.

'Eddie I think we should go and tell your parents what the rumors were, and let them know what we told the press.' Paige said to Eddie.

'Okay, but first...this.' Eddie stopped and kiss Paige gently on the lips.

'What was that for?' Paige whispered.

'For being amazing in there. Your first proper press conference about rumors that were about us, and you aren't feeling well at all. You were brilliant.' Eddie wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. Paige broke off; 'Thank you Eddie, but we really do need to tell your parents- your mum is going to be wondering what's going on.' She laughed.

'Yes course darling, come on.' Eddie clasped his hand in hers and led Paige to his parents' quarters, where he knocked on the door and entered.

'Hello Mother, Father.' Eddie said.

'Edvard, Paige, how was the conference?' Rosalind asked, jumping right to the point.

'Well Kirsten had started rumors about Paige calling her a female dog and that I had slapped her round the face, when none of that had happened.' Eddie replied.

'So we explained what had happened, and then left the press to it.' Paige added.

'Ah right. well done Edvard, Paige you dealt with that very well.' Harald congratulated them in his deep voice.

'We just thought that we'd let you know what happened, but now we're going to go back to our room and catch up on some sleep.' Eddie said this part as Paige tried to cover a yawn, Eddie laughed.

'What?' Paige asked with an innocent look on her face.

'Don't worry,' Eddie kissed her forehead. 'See you tomorrow, we'll eat in our room tonight.'

'Okay bye darling, sleep well you two.' Rosalind replied. Paige and Eddie left the room, to head back to theirs, to settle down for the evening and relax.

**This chapter is shorter, but I wanted to try out a different way of writing my fics, please tell me if you like it this way or not:)) thank you!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, and I'm not really sure why I'm getting a hate review for stealing an anonymous' idea, please can you log into your fanfiction account and private message me so we can sort this out, thank you.**

'Paige, you won't stop yawning,' Eddie was saying as they headed back to their room.

'I'm sorry...' Paige replied, and then yawned again.

'Right, you're going to put your pyjamas on and then go to sleep, okay?' Eddie told her.

'Fine, as long as you sleep with me.' Paige responded.

'Okay, if it means you'll sleep, thats fine then. We'll get tea later after we've slept for a couple of hours.' Eddie was happy that he was going to get Paige to sleep, because he was getting worried, with her being exhausted and throwing up.

'Okay then.' Paige replied, trying to stifle a yawn.

'Come here.'Eddie said, and he lifted her up into his arms, and carried her bridal style back to their bedroom. This time Paige did not fight back to be put down because she was so exhausted, she just let him carry her. When they got to their room, Eddie put Paige down on their bed,where she put her pyjamas on whilst Eddie did as well, and then got under the covers. Eddie pulled her close to him, where she rested her head on his chest and quickly fell asleep. Eddie turned the lights out and fell asleep himself.

A couple of hours later, Paige stirred in Eddie's arms. Eddie himself was already awake so was just holding Paige when he felt her stir. He kissed her head gently to let her know that he was still here.

'Eddie whats the time?' Paige asked sleepily.

'9 o'clock my dear,' replied Eddie.

'Ah right, I actually feel quite hungry now,' Paige said.

'Oh right, I'll just head down to the kitchen and get them to make some food for us,' Eddie decided.

'Okay, see you in a bit,' replied Paige. Eddie put his robe on and went down to the kitchens. Meanwhile Paige ran to the bathroom and threw up, because she suddenly felt nauseous. She was brushing her teeth when she thought that she knew what could be wrong with her. Well it wasn't something wrong, but something right. Paige checked her calendar then realised that she was most likely right with what she thought. She called her maid in, gave her a note, and her maid replied simply; 'Yes Ma'am.' By this time Eddie had returned, with the news that dinner would be ready for them in half an hour.

'Paige, are you alright? You look a bit pale?' Eddie asked her.

'Yeah yeah I'm fine! Honest!' she added when she saw Eddie's look.

'Right...well I'm just going to go and sign some paperwork quickly, I've already got Zoren on my back for that..See you in a bit, you go and get into bed and read a book or something.' Eddie told Paige.

'Yeah, fine okay, I will do that then. See you in a while.' Paige replied, and Eddie kissed her gently on the lips and headed off to find Zoren and the dreaded paperwork.

Meanwhile Paige's maid had returned with the item that Paige had wanted. Paige quickly thanked her maid and headed into her bathroom to take the test. When she had done it, she placed it on the counter, turned it over so she couldn't see it properly and set her timer for 3 minutes, and headed off to get a book. The three minutes was up quickly, and the timer went off. Paige turned the test over, and a smile crept over her face after seeing the result. She hid it in her wash bag, one of the places where Eddie never goes, and went and got into bed and started to read her book.

'Zoren, I'm pretty sure that you were meant to be on holiday.' Eddie complained after signing another piece of paperwork.

'Yes I was but I was called back in by the management team, your highness.' replied Zoren.

'What about Rayen?' asked Eddie.

'Well she's here, staying in a nearby hotel.' Zoren admitted.

'Why is she in a hotel? For goodness sake, ring her, or go and pick her up or whatever, and bring her here! She can stay in one of the guest rooms!' Eddie cried.

'Okay, okay your highness, here is your last piece of paperwork that you have to sign, then I shall do that your majesty.'

'Thank you Zoren,' Eddie quickly signed it and handed it back to Zoren. 'Now Zoren, off you go, and go and call Rayen, or go and get her!'

'Right your highness, I will do that and take her to one of your guest rooms!' Zoren walked off laughing.

'Bye Zoren,' Eddie waved to him, laughing also. Then Eddie headed back to his and Paige's room to find her sorting out the table to eat the food at. Eddie came up to her and enveloped her into a hug and kissed her on the head. Paige relaxed into his embrace, and sighed contentedly.

'Zoren has had Rayen staying in a hotel nearby since he's been back.' Eddie told Paige.

'Why didn't he bring her here?' asked Paige.

'I've sent him off to go and get her and bring her to the guest room.' replied Eddie.

'Okay we will go down and meet them now, because I reckon if this is Zoren we're talking about he'll be back any moment now.'

'Right okay, we look fine in what we're wearing, come on then.' Eddie took Paige's hand and led her down to the main door, to wait for Zoren and Rayen to arrive.

**Came to an end nicely there, hopefully you liked it! Will update soon and thank you for your kind messages of support! Also I'm back at school now and well this year's manic with school work and GCSEs so some updates could be slow! Thank you all once again!:)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Wow over 6,000 views! It means a lot! Thank you so much!**

Eddie wrapped his arms around Paige's waist, resting them on her stomach. Paige smiled, because without even realising it, Eddie had rested his arms in the place where something was going to change their lives. She couldn't wait to tell him! He rested his head on her shoulder and Paige nestled into his embrace.

'I still can't work out why Zoren got Rayen to stay in a nearby hotel, that's baffling me a bit!' Paige said.

'Yeah, but at least she'll be here now.' replied Eddie. 'It was the least we could do.'

'Yeah, after everything she did for us in Sangu..Oh look there they are now!' Paige cried.

'Oh yes, there's Zoren, getting her bags, ever the gentlemen.' Eddie laughed. They both waved as Zoren and Rayen approached the main doors.

'Rayen, how nice it is to see you again.' Eddie greeted her.

'Yes, I can't believe that Zoren had you staying in a hotel.' Paige laughed. 'Welcome to our palace!'

'Do come in, Zoren will show you to your room, hopefully it'll be more comfortable than the hotel!' Eddie said.

'Hello your majesties, thank you for inviting me to stay in your palace.' Rayen replied.

'It's not a problem, I think you and Zoren could be off again in a couple of days, because that's when Zoren can take his leave.' Eddie told her.

'I can?' questioned Zoren who had just walked up the front steps.

'Yes Zoren you may, we have everyone else here to keep an eye on us and our schedules, so you and Rayen can go on holiday together.' Paige smiled.

'Thank you your majesties, thank you very much!' Zoren cried.

'It's fine, go on off you go. Take Rayen to her room Zoren.' Eddie told them. So off Zoren and Rayen went, leaving Paige and Eddie together. Eddie pulled Paige into his arms and whispered into her hair:

'How are you feeling darling?'

'Yeah I'm alright thanks, about that, I need to tell you something...'Paige trailed off.

'What?' Eddie asked, alarmed.

'Well I'm….' Paige was interrupted by Zoren who looked like he had just ran from the guest rooms to where they were standing.

'Your majesties, I'm afraid that you're going to have to get changed.' Zoren told them.

'What?' Paige asked.

'Why?' Eddie also asked.

'You have to go to the airport, to pick up someone...I do not know who it is, but her royal highness Rosaline told me to let you know. You'll be leaving in half an hour.'

'Oh my gosh! Okay, we'll be down here in half an hour, have my car ready please.' Eddie replied. 'Come on Paige, we need to go and get changed.' With that he took Paige's hand and they walked back to their room to change, once again.

Half an hour later, Paige and Eddie were changed once again, Paige in a cream skirt that came to the knee and a pink jumper with ¾ length arms which hugged her tiny figure, Eddie in his suit but without a tie, and the top button undone. Eddie had a tie in his pocket just in case it was anyone formal they were picking up and he was down in the main entrance, whilst Paige was finishing off sorting herself out.

'Do we know yet who we're picking up Zoren?' Eddie asked.

'I do now,' Zoren replied, then whispered the answer in Eddie's ear.

'Oh, that's great! That's a great surprise!' Eddie said.

'Yes I know, your mother organised it for them.' Zoren answered. By this time Paige had come down, and was ready to go to the airport.

'Paige darling, you ready?' Eddie walked up to Paige's side and slipped his arm around her waist.

'Yes, I am now,' Paige replied. Eddie looked at Zoren.

'The car's outside ready and waiting.' The three of them left the through the main doors, and got into the car to go to the airport, to pick up the surprise visitors. However, no one had really noticed that the car was slightly bigger and had some more seats in it, but they were too tired to notice this.

The airport was about an hours drive away, Eddie had his arm around Paige's shoulder and she was leaning her head on his shoulder, asleep. Eddie was just sat there watching Paige sleep, she look so gorgeous and content that he didn't want to wake her up when they arrived by the Palace's plane.

'Paige, Paige, we're here.' Eddie gently shook her awake and kissed her softly on the lips when her eyes fluttered open.

'Eddie why is the plane out?' Paige asked when she was more awake.

'You'll see, come on,' Eddie said whilst getting out of the car and Zoren opened the door for Paige to get out. Eddie came round to Paige's side of the car and put his arm around her waist and guided her to the bottom of the plane's steps. Of course the paparazzi were here, but Eddie and Paige couldn't figure out how they knew their King and Queen were coming to the airport. The paparazzi kept on shouting at Eddie and Paige, but they just stood their smiling and Paige was in Eddie's warm embrace. Soon there was some figures at the top of the steps, but all you could see at first was their shadows. Only Eddie had noticed this at first, Paige was talking to Zoren about something, whilst still standing in Eddie's embrace. Eddie smiled up to the couple walking down the steps and gently nudged Paige to get her attention. She turned around and took a moment before gasping with a smile on her face;

'Mum? Dad?'

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I don't think I'll be able to update for a week or two because the swim season has just started again and school is still manic so please bear with me! Thank you so much for your reviews!**


End file.
